The talk
by Freakn Hell
Summary: A sex educational session went wrong.


**Chapter 1:**

 **Disclaimer: don't own anything related to Naruto or Naruto.**

 **Warning: mature content, language, rating M+, exaggerated things, grammar. The work is only for fun and entertainment.**

Kushina and Mikoto sat in the living room of Namikaze house. Kushina had called Mikoto to talk to her best friend about her son Naruto.

They sat on the same couch, sipping some soft drinks since it was summer and it was hot.

''So, Kushina why did you call me? What do you wanted to talk to me'' Mikoto asked as she looked at her friend.

kushina sighed, ''It's about Naruto'' she said and leaned back against the couch.

''What about him'' Mikoto asked.

''Well two days ago I saw him walking with Hinata and I got worried that if he is aware of sexual knowledge or not'' she explained with a worried look on her face.

Mikoto nodded her head in understanding.

"I want to be a grandmother but not so soon" Kushina said as her shoulders slumped.

''And what is the problem. Minato can teach him about these things'' Mikoto suggested and Kushina sighed again, ''He doesn't have time for me let alone giving this talk to Naruto. Minato asked me to do it because he is busy and I tried several times but it's just embarrassing. I mean I want to give him the best teaching about sex but I just can't gather the courage to talk to him about sex. It's just that I need some kind of push or something to remove the hesitation between us'' Kushina explained more.

Mikoto sighed, ''It's the same with me you know. Sasuke doesn't have a clue about sex and recently he is coming home with girls. I am afraid he will end up making some poor girl pregnant'' Mikoto revealed her same problem as Kushina.

Kishina slumped down, ''God what should we do now'' Kushina whined in a defeated tone.

They sat in silent for a minute then an idea came to Mikoto, ''you know I have an Idea'' Mikoto said and Kushina was all ears.

''We can swap our sons so I can teach Naruto and you can teach Sasuke and ...you know if...you want ...you can ...do it with him to tell them deeply'' Mikoto suggested and Kushina fell silent and drifted into thinking. The idea was good but she didn't want to have sex with anyone except her husband or may be if things got out of hands then Naruto but with Sasuke, it will be like cheating on both her husband and son.

But what could she do. Her husband was busy and she couldn't talk to her son because it was embarrassing and though as much as she wanted to be a grandmother, Naruto wasn't ready for it.

She sighed, ''Okay'' she said wearily and looked at Mikoto, ''Where should we do it'' Kushina asked and thought for a second, '' well my clan house is always filled with people. Your house is the only option'' Mikoto suggested and Kushina again drifted in thoughts. If they had sex in her house there were chances that Minato could catch them. She will have to use some alert seals on the door.

''Okay...It's around 11 am. You can come at three. Minato wouldn't be home till midnight'' she said and Mikoto nodded and after a brief hug Mikoto went back to her house.

Kushina and Naruto sat on the couch across from Mikoto and Sasuke. Kushina had explained everything to Naruto and first he didn't like the idea but then calmed down when Kushina said how hard it was for her to talk to him like that and she needed something to remove that hesitation.

Both pair of mother and sons sat across each other in Kushina's living room. Naruto sat beside Kushina and Sasuke sat beside Mikoto.

Naruto looked at Mikoto nervously and Sasuke looked at Kushina nervously. Both knew that they were going to get some sex education and though they were nervous, they were excited too.

Mikoto coughed and cleared her throat, ''Well, we should start...I think'' Mikoto broke the silence as she looked at Naruto and Kushina.

''Yeah...I-I think too'' Kushina said and Put a hand on Naruto's back motioning him to go to Mikoto.

Mikoto also put a hand on Sasuke's back motioning him to go to Kushina.

''Naruto honey, take her to your room'' Kushina said and Naruto nodded nervously.

Naruto stood in front of Mikoto looking to the side. She stood up, ''Let's go'' she said with a smile and they both went to his room.

Kushina then grabbed Sasuke's hand and took him to her bedroom, ''Let's go Sasuke'' she said and they both went to her bedroom.

Kushina and Sasuke entered in the room and Sasuke's eyes widened, ''Wow, its big'' he exclaimed and looked at the bed, ''And your bed is huge'' he exclaimed in shock.

Kushina chuckled feeling a little comfortable and ending the tension, ''Yeah, it's big. We bought it when Naruto was a baby and he used to sleep with us'' Kushina said and Sasuke nodded.

Kushina sat down on the bed and patted the bed beside her indicating Sasuke to sit.

He sat down beside her and put his hands in his lap. He was looking down.

''Okay, let's get to the point. Do you have a girlfriend'' Kushina asked as she removed her jacket and freed her slim and tight figure with two glorious melons, clad in a shirt. She opened two more buttons of her shirt revealing a little cleavage.

''Umm...she isn't my girlfriend. We just...well...friends but we sometimes do things'' he said in a nervous tone.

Kushina nodded, ''Things like...'' she asked.

''Ummm... Like...kissing...and suck-sucking'' he said stuttering. He was sweating.

Kushina put a hand on his back, ''Sasuke, Don't be nervous okay. Tell me frankly. This session is for education purpose only'' she said in a soft tone and with a smile.

Sasuke sighed deeply. He nodded, ''Okay''.

''So you suck her breasts'' she asked openly and he nodded.

''Do you lick her vagina'' she asked and he looked at her like a lost child, ''Vagina...what is that'' he asked and Kushina was shocked to know that he sucked on a girls breasts but didn't know what a vagina is.

''You...don't know what a vagina is'' she asked with a surprise look on her face and he shook his head left right in a no.

Kushina sighed, ''Okay, do you know what a penis is'' she asked and he nodded up down in a yes.

''Okay, Like you boys have penises, girls and women have vaginas, okay'' she said and he nodded.

''But it's different from men'' she said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion, ''Different...''.

''Yeah... Its shape, size and working process, they are totally different but still they do the same work'' she explained.

''I don't understand'' he said with a confused face.

Kushina sighed; she never thought it would be this hard. It was impossible to teach him about sex without going in details. She wondered if Naruto was doing Okay. She felt a pang of jealousy when the thought of her son with her best friend occurred in her mind.

She shook her head and decided to concentrate on the boy in front of her.

''Okay tell me what you do with your penis besides peeing'' she asked and he looked to the side with a red face, ''Unn...I-I masturbate sometimes and-and a w-white liquid comes out in the end and I feel umm-'' ''good'' Kushina completed his sentence.

Sasuke nodded.

''Well that is another purpose of sex. To get pleasure'' Kushina said with a smile.

''Okay, umm...girls also do what men do but since its shape is different they have different methods like they use their fingers or vibrators and they also-'' she was cut off by Sasuke, ''What shape is a vagina'' he asked and Kushina got silent. She was dreading this moment but it was here now. And she couldn't back off from this. It was time to get practical.

''Okay to better understand this we need to remove our cloths'' she said in a little nervous tone.

She stood up and with her Sasuke also stood up and they removed their cloths.

Sasuke looked at Kushina as she removed her last garment that was her panties. He had wide eyes and shocked look on his face. The stunning beauty and sexy goddess in front of him made him loss his voice. Her creamy shining skin, those gravity defying large melons and that most private part of her, he guessed was vagina.

He gulped and felt his dick became rock hard.

His reaction didn't go unnoticed by Kushina. She giggled at his childish reaction and her eyes turned towards the large bulge in his pants.

''You are beautiful'' he said automatically.

Kushina smiled, ''Thank you but you are still clothed'' she said and moved towards his pants and in seconds he was butt naked sporting an eight inch rock hard boner pointing towards the ceiling.

Kushina noticed that it was twitching and it was almost same size as Minato but a little less thicker but might be half an inch longer. It was her first time seeing another cock. She had only with Minato till now but now seeing another cock made her a little uninhibited. For a moment she lost control and smirked, ''You are big for a twelve years old kid'' she complimented and she was right. When Minato and she had sex first time his cock was six inches at that age of twenty but Sasuke was what maybe twelve or thirteen and his cock was already big and ready to get to work.

Kushina shook her head to clear it from wrong thoughts and sat on the bed and patted the bed in front of her for Sasuke to sit.

''Okay, this is vagina'' Kushina said as she spread her legs and showed Sasuke her most private part. Sasuke looked at her vagina like a curious kid and hummed in response.

Kushina looked at Sasuke and she could feel her pussy getting moist. It was first time anyone other than her husband had seen her pussy. She felt her body temperature rise and her breath quicken but she tried to control the situation but continuing.

''Your penis goes here'' she said as she parted her pussy lips and showed him the little pink hole which was wet.

''Men push their penis in vagina and motion it in and out and after some time they feel an exquisite pleasure and ejaculate their sperm inside or outside'' she explained as her breath started to come in long gulps and she could feel her clit getting erect. Getting her pussy stared by a kid was making her horny.

Sasuke just listened curiously and stared at her pussy and he could see a white liquid flowing out of it but he kept silent.

''Now comes the part where you need to take precaution'' she said and Sasuke looked at her face, ''Precaution...'' he voiced his confusion.

''Yes, if you are married and you and your wife plans to have a baby then you can ejaculate inside her but if you have no such plans then you need to use condoms or she need to be on pills'' she said and Sasuke was confused again. He heard these words first time.

''let me show you'' she said and stood up and walking up to her cupboard pulled out a box of condoms and taking out one condom showed it to Sasuke.

''This is condom and you put it on your penis so that when you ejaculate your cum, the white liquid, gather in this condom and doesn't go in the girls vagina'' she explained with long and heavy breaths. She looked at his cock throbbing like mad and oozing precum. She so badly wanted to touch it.

''And there is another thing you need to be careful about. You will have to get the girl wet before pushing you dick in her pussy'' she said and Sasuke now understood that the white liquid that was coming out of her pussy was meant to make it wet.

''Umm...aunt Kushina, you are wet'' he said and Kushina said, ''Yes...'' she hissed the words in lust and moaned.

Sasuke took the condom from Kushina and looked at it, ''How do I put it on'' he asked Kushina took it from him.

She looked at his dick throbbing and leaking precum.

She wanted to touch it but if she touched it she wouldn't be able to control herself and would cheat on Minato and her son. Her son, she wondered if they were already going at it because Naruto's curiosity knew no bounds.

She sighed and looked at Sasuke, looking back at her curiously to know what she was going to do next.

She took a deep breath and grabbed his hot and hard cock. It was as hard as it could be and she could feel the blood under her palm.

She pushed her hand down and he groaned. She pushed up and then down and after four or five strokes he came immediately spurting at her face. After three spurts it was semi hard. Sasuke fell back down panting heavily.

Kushina wiped the cum by a napkin, ''Well that was really short. You need to make it last as much as you can'' she said and again grabbing his dick started to jack off and it got hard in no time.

''Okay, now see carefully how you put it on'' she said and put the condom on his dick.

''See...''

''Y-Yes''

''Now you need to make the woman wet by licking her pussy or breasts so...'' she said and stretched her legs for him, ''I can't let you suck on my breasts so lick my pussy'' she said and was surprised to feel a hint of order in her voice.

''Why can't I suck on your breasts, they look so delicious'' he asked and was ready to jump on her.

''Because I promised to my son that no one will suck on them ever except him'' she revealed to him.

''Does he still drink from your breasts like a child'' he asked mockingly as he hovered above her.

''It was a long time ago. He breastfeed till he was six years old. When I told him that he can't suckle my breasts anymore, He made me promise that no one would ever suck my breasts'' she said as he lowered down and clamped his mouth on her pussy making her arch her back and wrapping her legs around his head, ''Ahh...'' she moaned.

Sasuke didn't stop he just continued to suck her clit and lick her pussy fervently. Kushina was horny and Sasuke was sucking her pussy like a kid sucks on her mother's nipples.

He parted her pussy lips and thrust his tongue in as deep as it could go making Kushina lift her hips in pleasure, "Ohh...".

''Ugh... Sasuke... that's so good keep it up. I am there'' she moaned after a minute and Sasuke inserted a finger in her hot pussy to the knuckles and started to finger fuck her while he continued to suck on her clit.

Kushina could feel her orgasm coming to hit her like a tornado, "Oh god oh god oh god" she chanted as she clutched the sheets harder.

Sasuke looked up and saw a face contorted in pleasure which was his rival's mother. His rival, and his mother, a smirk formed on his face and a dark look appeared in his eyes. He bent his fingers in her pussy and it was the last thread. Her body stiffened and with a long moan she came on his tongue and he drank it all like a thirsty person.

After she calmed down she opened her eyes and saw a smirking Sasuke hovering on her and before she could say anything he lined his cock with her pussy and plunged his cock in her sopping wet pussy to the hilt in once and without wasting any time started to fuck her hard as he looked down on her face. Her eyes shut in pleasure and her face contorted in lust. Her lips parted like inviting him to kiss them and he did. He crashed his lips to hers and immediately started to suck on her tongue with full intentions of raping her mouth with his own tongue as he pounded in her hard and fast.

Kushina surprised, opened her eyes. She never intended to kiss him. It was an intimate and affectionate act which was only for her husband and son. She tried to push him away but she felt that her arms were held by someone.

When she realized it she was shocked to the core.

His two clones were holding her arms and original were pounding in her pussy driving her to her second orgasm.

At that moment she realized it that he was not a virgin. He had already had sex with someone or more than one because he seemed a little...no fully experienced in fucking.

But then why the hell he was listening to her like a child and now forcing himself on her. It's not like they weren't going to fuck but now he had totally a dominating look in his eyes and wanted to take what he wanted.

After two minutes Sasuke lifted her legs and bent them upwards both sides of her head and slammed his hips hard in her, going deeper where not even her husband had reached. Kushina moaned loudly when the new angle made Sasuke's dick to go deeper and explore the unexplored territory.

He smirked when he felt her pussy tighten around his cock and knew she was cumming again but was trying to hold it.

His smirk widened, ''So dear aunt Kushina, How does it feel to be fucked by a real cock for once that can make you cum again and again'' he mocked and fucked her relentlessly with hard and long thrusts.

His clones wrapped her finger around their cocks and jacked themselves off.

After what seemed like hours Kushina felt like he was about to cum.

But to her surprise he stopped, pulled his dick out and removed the condom and threw it aside.

He plunged his cock back in her hot steaming pussy making Kushina's eyes go wide, ''No, pull it out. Not without condom. Not...'' she stopped when both of his clones pushed their cocks in her mouth.

She gagged a little on their cum which went directly in her stomach.

After a minute they pulled, ''Still have some resistance dear aunt'' he said mocking her as she lay there motionless and her face and lips painted in cum.

And for the first time Kushina understood what he was doing. He did all that innocent drama to catch her off guard and now he was trying to make her submit which was indicated from his last statement. But he underestimated her.

She glared at him for a moment. She was onto another orgasm and she knew he was about to cum.

She put her hand above her womb and placed a contraceptive seal on it.

She looked back at Sasuke who was looking down on her like he was some kind of king and she was some kind of his sex slave. She could tell his intentions at that moment.

After few seconds she smiled, she was going to get fucked anyway so why not make it pleasurable.

She smirked making Sasuke confuse, ''How long can your clone last'' she asked as her smirk widened.

''What-what do you mean'' he asked as he continued to fuck her. He wondered why she wasn't reacting from his thrusts anymore and a same dark look appeared in Kushina's eyes.

''Well, let's see how long you can last because we Uzumakis are monsters when it comes to stamina and chakra. So you better be ready for what is about to come'' Kushina declared and before Sasuke could say anything she wrapped her legs around his hips locking him in the place and pushing his hips harder in her pussy but it couldn't go any deeper.

She grabbed the dick of clone and started to jack them off hard.

Sasuke felt like his confidence was crumbling from the revived confidence of woman under him. It had never happened before with all the girls he had fucked. Maybe because she was a matured woman and it was his first time with a woman.

Sasuke suddenly shut his eyes tightly in pleasure when Kushina clenched her pussy wall around his dick which was the last for Sasuke. He pulled out with trouble and pushed in and came in her pussy.

''I am cumming'' he exclaimed as he shot his cum in her, he shot it three times and then it stopped.

After a few seconds when he opened his eyes he saw Kushina smirking, ''Done already'' she mocked and the clones she was jacking off came on the cue.

Kushina tightened her legs as he tried to pull his hips away and locked them in place.

She grinned and pointed the two cocks in her hand towards Sasuke and they shot the cum on Sasuke's stomach, ''Man what a waste'' she mumbled and looked at Sasuke covered in his own cum.

The two clones then dispelled and when their memories returned to him his cock hardened in her pussy again which was already clutching at it like it was going to tear it off.

Sasuke was having difficulty in moving his hips in and out because of her legs. He tried to unfold them but couldn't succeed.

''Move your legs bitch then I will show you how I fuck you and make you forget your husband'' he said as he glared at the grinning woman under him.

''Okay'' she said and unfolded her legs and Sasuke immediately started to pump his hips in her pussy so hard that his hips hurt and the slapping sound could be heard to outside of the room.

''Ahh...yes yes yes...fuck me, fuck me hard, ah ah ah ah...'' she moaned while grinning. Sasuke felt like she was mocking him. He leaned down and grabbed her flailing breasts and squeezed them hard making Kushina moan, ''Ah...ugh...ghh'' she moaned and Sasuke smirked, ''Well what do you say. Am I better than your husband'' he said as he spread her legs wider and rammed his cock as fast and hard as he could making Kushina hiss loudly in pleasure and lust which only made his triumphant smirk widen, ''How is it, dear aunt. How is my big dick'' he asked again but only got more moans in response.

Sasuke getting annoyed from her lack of response leaned down to kiss her but she turned her head, ''Don't worry when I am done with you your pussy will be a sopping mess and too stretched for your husband, like other girls whose boyfriends would never be able to satisfy them and they all in the end want my cock'' he said as he chuckled evilly.

Kushina opened her eyes, '' Do your worst child'' she said loudly and moaned when he pushed harder and angrily on being called a child, "You slut, I am not a child, I will show you by making you pregnant" he growled but this statement went unheard by Kushina.

Sasuke was going at it for five minutes and he was already on the verge of coming. He wondered why she hadn't cum yet.

Kushina clenched her pussy again and he again couldn't control it and came inside her with a loud groan and fell on herwith his head between her large and soft breasts.

''That's it. I haven't come yet'' she said with a little hard voice and lifting his head he looked at her.

There was something in her eyes, something animalistic. Sasuke suddenly felt a chill went through his body.

Her cold eyes were giving him a message that something was about to come which was not good for him.

A smirk formed on her face; ''Now it's show time'' she said which came out as a growl.

Next moment Sasuke was down and Kushina was above him.

She smeared his own cum on his stomach and chest and smiled like a beast that was just about to devour her prey.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. As time passed the look on her face was making him real nervous this time. He didn't know what was happening. Did he make a mistake in analyzing this woman? But his analyses were never wrong.

Sasuke looked at Kushina, smearing the cum on his front like a massage cream with a maniac look in her eyes.

The woman, in which his dick was buried to the hilt was total different person now and what she was now, had started to unnerve him.

Kushina looked at Sasuke who had a somewhat worried look on his face, "You are just a little kid who after fucking and degrading some girls into submission thinks that he is a king but your little pathetic mind have yet to see another face of sex among many. But I am impressed that you are able to dominate female gender at such a little age" Kushina said as her massaging hand reached to his neck.

Sasuke for the first time felt a tinge of fear in him which he had never felt. The sinister look in her eyes and the ominous look on her face made her look like a demon.

Sasuke gulped but tried to regain his confidence, ''Heh, a slut like you should only suck my dick and serve me as a master, not boast some nonsense. Don't worry in the end I will make you my cumdump'' he said with a smirk and thrust his dick in her from downward.

She chuckled, ''Uhh...this is far from enough'' she growled hungrily.

''You know I wanted to give you the best sex of your life as a education session but an Uchiha can never change and now you forced the red death in me to awaken'' she said and her body stiffened and moments later black marking started to crawl on her body.

They started from her forehead and down her cheeks, chin, neck, breasts, stomach, her hips and legs.

Her violet eyes started to shine brightly in a vibrant violet colour which gave her a true demonic appearance.

Her whole body had stiffened and arched and her head was thrown back and her long red hair became longer and seemed like blood was pooling.

Sasuke's eyes went wide in fear and his body was trembling. His heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was going to explode in his chest. He was sweating so much that the bed sheet was completely soaked.

And he was aware of the tightening of her pussy walls around his dick. It had become so tight that he felt pain and seemed like it was going to tear off.

After what seemed like hours Kushina looked down at him with her two violet glowing orbs and the fearful look on Sasuke's face made her thrilled and excited.

She smiled sinisterly, ''Ahh...it's been so long since I have let it out'' she moaned, ''You know, in the battlefield whenever I showed this 'red death' look to the enemies they chose only to run but I never let them'' she said with a slow and sexy tone and squinted her eyes dazedly. She leaned down, ''And now you made me let it out...now pay'' she growled and chains sprouted from her back and wrapped around his wrists and ankles and first lifted him in the air and then bent him back ward thrusting his hips towards Kushina.

Kushina manoeuvred on her knees and grabbed his hips.

Sasuke was hissing in pain in his wrists and ankles and cursing inwardly because he was so afraid that no voice came out.

Suddenly he felt a tip on his pubic hairs and for a moment he felt like something was injected in him and next moment his dick which had gone limp from fear, hardened again.

And then Kushina pulled his hips backward and then pushed them hard in her pussy making Sasuke scream in pain and pleasure. He wriggled against the bounds to no avail.

Kushina kept thrusting his dick in herself as fast as it could go and the speed was so much that Sasuke had already came twice in one minute and was screaming in pain which only made Kushina move his and her own hips harder and faster and making Sasuke scream louder.

He was struggling so hard that his wrists and ankle started to bleed under the chains.

At that moment he activated his Sharingan and looked directly in Kushina's eyes. He smirked when Kushina stopped all motions.

"What now bitch" he panted with long breaths, "you know what, I am going to make you the biggest whore of Konoha after I will be bored from your loose pussy" Sasuke said in a angry tone.

Kushina closed her eyes and opened them and this time her eyes shined so bright in violet colour that it was like a violet coloured laser. She brought her face closer to Sasuke's face and smiled, "Surprised, Sasuke-chan" she said with a dangerous chuckle as Sasuke's face paled.

''How is it Sasuke-chan. Now your sharingan also failed. Now, how are you going to make me a fucking mess and my pussy a soaping mess and the biggest whore of Konoha. It seems like with your sharingan your dick is also about to take its last breaths'' she said seductively and moaned when he came again in her infernos of a pussy.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger and then screamed in frustration and pain in his dick.

His dick was so heat up from the speed of Kushina's monstrous and vigorous pounding that it felt like its skin was peeling and the blood in it was boiling. He had already come several times and his nuts were empty. His dick was hard just from what Kushina had injected in him.

Sasuke's hoarse voice was music to her ears but it didn't have that volume anymore and appeared occasionally and after five minutes He passed out, Kushina noticed but didn't stop. She hadn't even come closer to cum.

She tightened her grip on his hips and slid his cock out of her pussy until the head remained inside and with a growl slammed his dick back in her hot pussy.

Her smirk widened in excitement. And she touched his chest making him regain consciousness.

''Well I can't have you passed out'' she said and Sasuke's eyes widened as he shook his head violently.

Naruto and Mikoto entered in the room. Mikoto walked up to the bed and sat down.

Naruto did the same and sat down across from her.

''Do you know why we are having this talk'' she asked with a smile as she took his hand in hers.

''Yeah, Mom told me. I even said that there was no need for it but you know how stubborn she is'' he said with a deep sigh.

Mikoto giggled, ''Yeah I know but it's necessary. You know your mother wanted to be the one to give you this teaching but it was embarrassing for her and for me too.

Anyway, lets come to the point, what do you know about sex'' she asked and Naruto's face turned red, ''Sex'' he said automatically.

''Yeah, tell me, what you know about a female'' she asked again with a smile.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temple like getting ready for something, ''Okay, A female has breasts for generating milk for the baby and it also helps them in stimulating when having sex.

Women have pussy and Men have cocks. To have sex man insert his cock in woman's pussy and when he comes in her it creates a baby and if he doesn't want to have baby then either he should use a condom or the girl must be on pills'' he gave her a rough version of what he knew.

Mikoto listened him with wide eyes and wondered where he learned words like pussy and cock. And he already had basic knowledge.

''Naruto it seems like you already know what we were going to talk about and seriously I want to know how you came to know so much'' she asked curiously.

Naruto sighed again. He stood up and walked to the window and stared outside, ''I have been having sex with two women from the time since I was ten. So I know everything there is'' he revealed to Mikoto and she sat there stunned to hell.

He was having sex for two years now because he was twelve now. Mikoto couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought he would be just as innocent as her Sasuke. But the question was how and who.

She looked at Naruto who again sat in front of her cross-legged.

''Umm...I...I don't know...what to say. I mean I came here to teach you about sex but ...well you already...know everything and moreover you are having...sex with two women. So I can admit that you must be pretty experienced at such a young age and I don't know what else I can teach you. But I would like to ask a question'' she expressed her thoughts and Naruto smiled and laid down on his back and looked at the ceiling, '' Okay ask''

''Who and how'' she said and Naruto sat up immediately, ''Well, it was the last year of academy and I had a match against Kiba but he was late so Iruka-sensei asked me to go and look for him'' he said as he shifted his legs outward.

''Then'' MIkoto asked extremely curious.

''Well, you will be shocked to know because I was shocked as hell when I reached at Inuzuka compound'' Naruto said like he was telling her a legendary story making her more curious to know how he came to fuck those two women.

''Wh-what did you see'' Mikoto asked leaning forward in excitement and eagerness to know more.

''Well, when I entered inside the Inuzuka compound, I witnessed that Hana was being fucked doggy style and the one who was fucking her was Kiba'' he said and Mikoto's eyes widened in shock.

Kiba was fucking his sister. But she is his sister. How can she do that? Though she knew that in-clan relationship was accepted but still they were siblings.

Suddenly Sasuke's face came in her head and she blushed, ''Wh-why am I thinking about Sasuke' she thought but then came out of her thoughts when Naruto continued. Her panties were already damp.

''Kiba was holding her hips tightly and was fucking her hard like he was in some kind of trance. I mean they looked like dogs in heat. Hana had a total fucked up look on her face and she was drooling like a bitch which was flying in the air with every thrust Kiba made into her pussy'' Mikoto felt like her pussy was gushing.

''I didn't know what they were doing so I just stood there and watched. Then his mother came out of room with a towel wrapped around his body. She seemed freshly showered. She came closer to her daughter and son and stood there and said, 'hmm...how long are you going to pound your sister. You will be late for your match with Naruto' Tsume said to Kiba with a little loud tone but Kiba raised his hand and grabbed her left tit and she moaned, 'How can I leave these tits mom' he said and again turned his attention to his sister who was on the verge of collapsing.

Tsume then sat down by her daughter and grabbed her flailing breasts in both of her hands to knead them to make her daughter cum fast,

Then with a long and hard slam he came in her sister and she screamed in delight'' Mikoto knew she had a puddle of her juices under her ass and her breathing was ragged.

''Then Kiba stood up and after giving his sister's ass a kiss and Kissing his mother turned to go to the academy and his eyes widened when he saw me standing there. He muttered mom and then Tsume and Hana saw me and their eyes turned to saucers.

All three of them looked at each other like talking with their eyes and then Kiba just walked out and Hana went inside.

But Tsume stood there for a moment and then came to me. She took my hand and led me to her bed room.

There she explained what it all was and why they were doing that even after they were family'' Mikoto had her eyes half closed and her left hand was already in her panties.

''Tsume told me that she didn't trust anyone outsider so she decided to make Kiba the alpha male in the family of three.

Then she explained to me what they were doing and I was surprised to hear all about sex.

Then things turned in a different way and she ended up giving me a blowjob and she told me that she never saw a dick as big as mine.

I asked her about Kiba and she said Kiba is big around nine inches but he was unable to satisfy both of his mother and sister. He could only satisfy one of them.

Then we had sex and she said she hadn't taken anything that big in her pussy'' Naruto told her with every details and Mikoto was furiously finger fucking herself.

''H-How big you are'' she wheezed from her teeth.

A smirk formed on Naruto's face, ''Why don't you check it yourself'' Naruto said and lay down on his back.

Mikoto reluctantly opened her eyes but kept her finger in her pussy. Her mind was already clouded by lust.

Mikoto saw the largest tent she had ever seen, in his pants. Her body trembled and moved towards the tent. She was gasping with every breath and her face was red.

Mikoto straddled his thighs and without wasting time pulled his pants down with boxers and his rampant cock flung and slapped her on the face making her gasp loudly.

''That was your punishment for taking it so long'' Naruto said and looked at Mikoto, ''Well, what are you waiting for'' he asked with a smirk.

Mikoto was utterly shocked. His cock looked like it was an arm of human.

It was around ten inches long and was thick as her wrist.

She gulped and wondered what would happen of her pussy if that monster went in her little pussy but whatever she had to touch that cock and feel it in her fingers.

She slowly raised her hand and touched it. She gasped when it twitched oozing precum on her fingers.

She circled her fingers around the shaft and for a moment admired the sight in front of her. She had never seen a cock that big. It had veins running along its length and its red head was looking like it was angry and was ready to destroy whichever pussy it went in.

With pure lusty instinct she started to push her hand up and down, first slowly and then at faster rate.

It was so large that she couldn't wrap her whole hand around it. She continued the motion for almost a minute making Naruto groan in pleasure.

Suddenly Naruto stopped her, ''Okay that's enough'' he said as he stood up and pulled out a tube of lube from the cupboard.

He again sat in front of Mikoto and leaning forward kissed her. First he kissed her sensually to make her comfortable and when he felt her relax he grabbed her hair and deepened the kiss. He captured her tongue and roughly sucked on it. And then he nibbled on her lips making them bruised and swollen but she didn't mind, her mind was far gone blank from the lust originated from the magnificent cock rubbing to her stomach.

He slid down to her breasts going through all her erogenous places like neck, collarbone, and ear and when he reached her breasts he attacked them by licking and sucking on the flesh nipples hard.

Mikoto's pussy was flooding from her arousal and she was breathing hard and moaning with every action Naruto made with her body. Her mind was totally blank but filled with only one thing, the cock rubbing on her stomach.

He sat up again and ripped her cloths apart leaving her in bra and panties which didn't stay long on her body.

Naruto looked at the woman lying in front of him as he straddled her hips.

''Don't worry Mikoto-san I will be gentle" he said when he looked at a scared Mikoto. She nodded nervously.

Naruto poured the lube on his palm and then lubed her pussy and some of it poured on his cock.

He threw the tube and grabbing his cock masturbated to spread the gel evenly. When his cock was covered in the gel he lined up his cockhead to her pussy entrance and pushed it in. His cock head parted her pussy lips and peeked in.

Naruto pushed more and the cockhead entered in her pussy. The lube worked. And she came like never before. Her whole body thrashed in ecstasy. He pushed more and saw Mikoto had her eyes tightly shut.

He pushed more and more at regular intervals to let Mikoto adjust to his size. When he was eight inches inside she had come several times and now it seemed like his cock had hit the bottom and was knocking on her cervix which made her cum again.

Naruto grinded his cock in circular motions and his tip rubbed against the gate of her womb.

When he felt that her womb was ready to let him in he pushed inside more and pushing the tight gate of her womb a little forcedly entered inside and stopped.

Mikoto's body went numb just as he entered in her womb. Her body felt like burning in the throes of carnal pleasure. Her most private and holy place was invaded by the friend of her son. He reached where no one had ever and no one will ever. After what seemed like hours she came down from her climax.

Naruto was also groaning hard in pleasure and Mikoto had already come several times so it made her pussy pretty lubricated.

Naruto looked at Mikoto. She had her eyes shut and tears were flowing out of them to her cheeks. She had the bed sheet in tight grip.

After what seemed like hours she opened her eyes with heavy breaths.

''You-You are...so big...and hard...and good'' she managed between moans of pain and pleasure. She looked down and was shocked to see that her stomach had a bulge, "Oh god you are stretching my pussy and my womb" Mikoto wheezed from her mouth.

She sighed as she looked at her stomach, ''Start slowly'' she mumbled and Naruto nodded.

Naruto pulled out but it was hard to pull his head out of the cervix. He put a force and she shrieked in pain, ''Stop-stop'' and Naruto stopped immediately.

Naruto again grinded his cock in her stretched pussy which made the cervix loosen its grip on his cockhead and he pulled it out with a sigh, ''I will only push half of my dick in you'' he said but Mikoto was already had a fucked up look on her face. She was cumming like crazy.

Naruto grinned and then slowly pushed in and pushed out prolonging her orgasm. She arched her back almost to the limit and clutched the bed sheets so hard that they ripped.

Naruto then increased his speed and she came with every thrust he made again and again.

Naruto grabbed her thigh and stretched them apart and looked at his dick going in and coming out of her stretched pussy.

He wondered how Fugaku will react when he push his dick in a loosened pussy of his wife. He chuckled and fucked her harder and faster making her scream his name again and again.

''Well How are you Mikoto-san'' Naruto asked and she screamed, ''GREAT AHHGH I AM CUMMING...FUCK AH AH AHHH...HARD. I can feel you cock in my pussy to my womb. Fuck you are so big. You stretched my pussy so much...arrghh...fuck me'' she screamed in incoherent words.

Naruto leaned down and captured his nipples in his mouth and sucked on it like a baby while rotating the other nipple between his finger and thumb. Mikoto screamed, ''Fuck Naruto fuck, suck my tits suck them hard dry them fuck fuck fuck'' she was flailing her arms all around her. Her whole body was bathed in sweat and her mind was already on the brink of collapsing.

''Mikoto-san your pussy is stretched around my dick and clutching it so hard that it doesn't want to be left empty'' Naruto said as he slammed his cock in her hard and fast rocking the bed.

Mikoto's mind went blank, ''ahhh...ohh yes yes yes you stretched my pussy to the limits. I have never been fucked like this'' Naruto leaning down grabbed her flailing tits in his hand and kissed her hard making her pussy spasm around his cock.

And then she passed out. Naruto sighed but kept pumping in her. It had been fifteen minutes and he was close.

He flipped Mikoto on her stomach and lifting her hips fucked her doggy style. He grabbed her hips hard and keeping his hips steady slid her pussy on his cock.

After one more minutes he came and flooded her entire pussy and womb not leaving any crevice. After cumming for thirty seconds and shooting ropes after ropes of cum in Sasuke's mother he looked at the unconscious woman.

He sighed, ''Well sorry Mikoto-san If I was rough with you'' he mumbled and slid his cock out and with it his cum shot out of her pussy.

Naruto smirked and immediately placed his palm on her pussy to stop the flow and put a sticky tape on it to keep the sperm inside. Naruto looked at her stomach. It was outstretched from his cum in her womb.

He sighed and laid beside her, ''Well not a bad experience. Something like this happened with Hana but damn that Tsume took my whole cock in her womb'' he said to himself and stared at the ceiling.

He turned his head and his eyes fell on the watch, ''It's been three hours already'' he mumbled. It's been six in the evening and they had started around three.

He wondered what happened with his mother. He knew Sasuke must have been having sex with his mother for the whole time and he felt a pang of jealousy in his heart even though he just fucked Sasuke's mom.

''Are they still going at it'' he wondered aloud.

He wanted to go and stop them but was afraid to make her mother embarrass. He tried to distract his mind. But in the end it stuck to his mother.

He sighed and stood up and without wearing anything walked out and moved to his mother's bedroom. He stood at the door staring at it. He put his ear on the door but didn't hear anything. He slowly lifted his hand and grabbed the door handle.

He gulped and afraid of what he would see inside. He took deep breaths and pushed the door open.

When he entered inside what he saw shocked him to the core his eyes widened. His body went numb from what he saw.

There on his parents' bed were laid Sasuke. His eyes were half open and dull, almost no life in them. He also had a kind of foam at the corner of his mouth. His lips were dry and his body limp.

And his mother was bouncing on his dick with her breasts bouncing on her chest.

Naruto had never faced his mother in that look. She looked like a devil with all those markings and shinning violet eyes. But whatever his mother's body made his dick rise up again but he ignored it.

Naruto moved unconsciously towards his mother, "Mom..." it came out unintended and Kushina's head turned towards his so fast that Naruto didn't even saw it. Their eyes met and then everything went silent.

Blue eyes stared in the shining violet demonic eyes, ''m-mom...'' it came out automatic. Kushina didn't respond.

Naruto's attention then turned towards the lying for of Sasuke and his eyes widened, ''MOM..'' he exclaimed, ''What are you doing'' he said with worry as he moved to Sasuke, ''He will die Mom, what the hell are you thinking'' this time anger was evident on his face, ''What would you do if he died'' Naruto said in a hard tone to his mother.

Kushina slid of off Sasuke's bluish cock yet hard and let her pussy flush the fluids out on his cock and sat on the edge of the bed looking down.

Naruto shook his head and started to heal Sasuke's prone form.

Sasuke was unconscious with white eyes. His whole body was pale and limp. Naruto increased his efforts to make his condition stable.

''What did you do'' he asked with narrowed eyes as he looked at his mother.

Kushina looked away, ''I didn't do anything'' she replied in a childish manner and Naruto shook his head in disappointment.

''I did not expect this from you mom, seriously, I mean, I admit that I was jealous of him but what you did was outrageous'' he said as he placed his glowing hands on Sasuke's forehead.

Kushina's head turned towards him and this time her eyes narrowed, ''Really, so you would be okay if I had become his bitch, his whore, his cumdump, huh, because that's what he wanted me to be. He said I was just a common slut and if you agree with him then I don't care about what you think of me. I will do this again if someone tries to do derogatory acts with me'' Kushina wheezed from gritted teeth and hearing her Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke's healing was almost complete but his dick was still hard.

''M-mom...''Naruto croaked but Kushina just turned her head with a humph.

There was silence for a few moments then Kushina spoke, ''Do you know what he said. Do you know...no you don't because I am the one who heard it. He said he wanted to make me pregnant with his child, this ungrateful bastard'' Kushina said with an enraged expression on her face. Her red eyes blazing and the marks on her nude body were getting dark.

Naruto's eyes widened hearing his mother and now he realized the gravity of Sasuke's ungrateful activity.

He sighed and turned his head towards her. She was standing there with her hand folded under her breasts pushing her breasts upwards. She had marks all over her body which seemed to getting darker by the second. He could see the enraged expression.

Sasuke's healing was completed. His colour returned but his dick stayed like that.

Naruto sat down on the floor and rested his hands on both sides of his body on the bed and looked down.

''I am sorry'' he said and Kushina just humphed.

Naruto sighed, ''I didn't know his intentions and what happened. I just...'' he stopped but Kushina didn't say anything though her expression was a little less hard now.

Naruto then heard a groan from Sasuke and he immediately sat up and looked at Sasuke, ''Sasuke, are you alright'' he asked showing worry for his wellbeing.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, ''Ugh...you know I was in heaven and then it turned to hell'' he groaned.

''How are you feeling now'' Naruto asked again with raised eyebrows.

''I am feeling better'' Sasuke replied with a smile and sat up and looked at Naruto.

Sasuke's smile lessoned when he saw the malicious look on Naruto's face.

''W-What Naru...'' he was cut off by a punch from Naruto into his face. Naruto grabbed his neck and punched again with an enraged look, ''You asshole, how dare you, you fucking bastard, how dare you talk to my mother in that way'' Naruto punched him again and again, in his face, stomach. Sasuke threw blood from his mouth.

This time Kushina circled her arm around Naruto from behind and pulled Naruto away from Sasuke, ''Naruto calm down, calm down'' Kushina said but Naruto Ignored her, ''Let me go mom. Let me go, I will fucking kill him. How could he be so damn ungrateful? You let him have sex with you and he tried to take advantage of you'' Naruto growled in his anger and struggled in his mother arms but his smaller than Kushina's body couldn't do anything.

In the struggling their naked body rubbed against each other and the horniness in Kushina's body again heat up. Her nipples rubbed against her son's hard body as he struggled in her arms. Her pussy rubbed against her son's lower body.

Kushina then grabbed Naruto's face and buried it in her breast's soft flesh making him stop struggling.

Naruto felt like he was in heaven. His face was enveloped in softness. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face in her cleavage and breasts making her moan.

Naruto looked up and Kushina looked down. Both of them were panting hard but now Kushina's pussy was dripping and Naruto's cock was on full mast hitting his mother's pussy between her legs.

It didn't take them much time before their lips crashed in a furious kiss. They kissed like animals, Kushina more than Naruto. Her red death's form's was main objective to have an orgasm and it wouldn't be dispelled until it was satisfied.

Naruto lifted his hand and grabbed her tits and sinking his fingers squeezed the supple and firm flesh so hard that Kushina cried out in pleasure. She pushed Naruto down and immediately placed her pussy over his ten inch cock but before she could lower her body down Naruto flipped them positioning him over his mother.

They looked in each other's eyes and Naruto, in one stroke pushed his cock in her pussy and pierced her small canal and even didn't stop at her gates of womb and pushed them apart and intruded in sacred territory. It resisted for a second but her cervix widened itself to provide entry for his cock.

Kushina screamed, ''OH GOD OH GOD OH FUCKING GOD, THIS IS INCREDIBLE, THIS IS WAHT I WANTED, TO BE FILLED COMPLETELY AND FUCKED SENSELESS'' and Naruto obliged her. He pulled out not stopping to let her womb accustomed to his cock and slammed back full force striking the roof of her womb making his mother howl in pleasure and pain.

And then he didn't stop and started long hard and superfast fucking. And Kushina could take it all because she was transformed just to fuck hard or get fucked hard.


End file.
